earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rene Ramirez
History (Submitted by Operator) Rene Ramirez: 1987 - 2001 Rene Ramirez was born in Gotham City and raised in The Narrows. His dad was a prize fighter, who liked to cool off from a fight by beating his kids. When the guy's trainer found out about this, Rene was fourteen and finally got to see his dad get beat by someone much older than him for a change. Rene's mother was given some money a sum equal to her husband's last few prize fights and told to take her family far away from Gotham. The trainer even set her up with a nice apartment in Star City in a building managed by his friend. Rene Ramirez: 2001 - 2005 Rene was happy to no longer be the targets for his father's abuse, but that didn't mean he wanted a new father. When his father settled down with a mechanic named Jack, Rene became a little hellion as a cry for attention. One day, Rene was caught tagging his apartment building's courtyard when the landlady's paralyzed husband caught him. Instead of reporting Rene, he helped cover for him, saying that he had seen some hoodlums fleeing the scene after Rene chased them off. He then paid Rene to help him clean the wall. When Rene was done, the guy offered to pay Rene to fix a few other problems with the building, and so began a long-lasting, although unlikely friendship between Rene Ramirez and Quentin Lance. When Rene struggled with school, Quentin helped him study. When Rene needed money, the Lances found him some work in their building or at Sherwood Florist. In return, Rene helped Quentin with his disability and never went soft on him just because he was a cripple. Inspired by Quentin's own past military service, Rene decided to enlist once he graduated from high school. In the Army, Rene scored high marks and was selected to make an ideal candidate for the Rangers. Rene Ramirez: 2005 - 2009 Rene made an excellent soldier, as he was not afraid to use violence but also had the restraint to use it wisely. However, Rene had a few "issues" that made him a problem soldier. For one, he was never one to blindly trust authority. When Rene's unit entered a home to detain a suspected bomb-maker they found a man in a wheelchair. The unit's commander began to beat the man demanding the identity of the bomb maker. This didn't sit well with Rene and he stepped in to stop the brutal interrogation. Rene got punched and cut his eye on some furniture as he fell. Rene being prone saved him from the following explosion as Rene's distraction gave the man in the wheelchair time to arm his bomb which killed the bomb maker and Rene's comrades. After this, Rene was shipped home and fell into a bad spiral of drugs and alcohol. He lost sight of himself and needed help in a bad way.Network Files: Rene Ramirez 1 Wild Dog: 2009 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Operator) As he's not much of a cook, when Claire died, Rene initially survived on a diet provided by Big Belly Burger. He's since expanded his food options, but he still never passes up an opportunity to indulge in a Big Belly Bacon Burger. * (Submitted by Operator) As Claire was fond of singing Billy Joel songs and that would be the only way to help Zoe go to sleep after her mother passed, Rene has become an avid fan of the Piano Man's music as well. He has been known to throw punches in defense of "She's Always a Woman" and tear up if he hears "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)". * (Submitted by Paragon) Rene knew Sara and Thea while growing up. He was the same age as both, but he went to public school while they went to private school. Still, Rene saw enough of Sara and her friend to develop a crush on Thea. This is confirmed by his old FaceSpace history and the disproportionate amount of "Ups" he gave Thea's posts. Threat Assessment Resources * Military Training ** Peak Physical Condition ** Expert Knife Handler/Thrower ** Expert Marksman ** Expert Martial Artist ** Expert Stick Fighter ** High Tolerance for Pain * Wild Dog Suit ** Armored Mask and Body Armor ** Dual Custom Handguns and Assault Riffle ** Ear Protection ** Explosives ** "Lucky" Hockey Jersey ** "Stun Glove", electrical incapacitation delivery system * Expert Mechanic and Handyman * "Rover", customized armored SUV Weaknesses * Zoe Ramirez Trivia and Notes Notes * His looks are based on Rick Gonzalez, who portrays the character in the Arrow TV series. * He's a composite character of two Wild Dogs: Rene Ramirez from Arrow and Jack Wheeler from the comics. In the comics, Wild Dog's real name is Jack Wheeler. The name Rene Ramirez is taken from the show. Events from both their lives are mixed: ** Rene: friendship with Quentin Lance, father of Zoe ** Jack: husband of Claire, his comrades dying in a terrorist explosion, * In the TV show Rene was a Navy Seal and was dishonorably discharged for beating a prisoner. * The words on his shirt (Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) are phonetic letters for WTF. * Antonio Ramirez in the comics is a western hero called Tejano. * His father shares a name with another prize fighter named Wildcat. * His brother shares a name with one of the corrupted crime fighters from Batman: Orphans. * All things from supplemental reports are things mentioned in the Arrow TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Rene Ramirez * Character Gallery: Rene Ramirez Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Composite Character Category:Bowhunter Security Members Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Throwing Category:Military Protocol Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Latinos Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Star Citian Category:Gothamite Category:Military Personnel Category:Guards Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality